In the Strangest of Ways
by Silent Scribe
Summary: Three years since Naraku was vanquished and Sesshomaru still can't fathom why he returns to a shabby, human village.


_"Why so sad, Inuyasha? There are a million more where she came from." – Sesshomaru, Volume 2. _

**In the Strangest of Ways**

The sunlight that warmed his back, the gentle birdsong overhead, and the tranquility that came in these three years since Naraku's demise were all wasted on Sesshomaru. Although a fine sword rode high at his hip, dog-demon's quest was far from over, namely because, no matter how much he tried to ignore it, Sesshomaru was still pestered by the same question from over two hundred years ago. And it didn't matter what anyone else had to say on subject.

"You have at last surpassed your father," Totosai had appraised when Bakusaiga first blasted into star-spangled existence. Impressive as the Explosive Fang was Sesshomaru still felt he had yet to understand his father. Mother said he had become like him "in the strangest of ways." Whatever that meant.

Diligent as ever, he worked to fill the void. But though Sesshomaru could busy himself with fierce battles, new worlds to explore and bring under his heel, it seemed no matter where he roamed he was inexorably bid to return to the same spot to wait.

_For what?_

From where he stood, Sesshomaru gazed across the rolling hills that overlooked the tiny, human village below. Time and again he returned to this insignificant blot in the heart of Musashi's domain.

Initially, he shrugged it off as a passing fancy. The Western Lord minded what was his and, now that he had passed Rin along, he felt entitled to see whatever developments had since occurred. He determined the fascination would wear off within the year. Or at least after the second.

Now, going into a third summer, he wished he hadn't learned why it grew more and more difficult just to leave.

Sesshomaru considered blaming it on the unprecedented encroachments he had allowed Rin upon his person. But touching, he realized, was a healthy thing for human children, so he permitted it. Whenever he passed by Sesshomaru never denied Rin one more squeeze of his arm or, ironically, grasp of his claws. Being a young girl's touchstone hardly ranked as a taxing duty for the Lord of the West.

But this last time had proved detrimental. Rin had tried to hug him, more or less. No, that menial action hadn't ruffled Sesshomaru's unflappable nature. His armor was still in place, so it could hardly be deemed a complete hold. Somehow it didn't seem fair that Rin should have her embrace hindered by the cumbersome cuirass. But all equanimity fled Sesshomaru's mind in the next moment and he was glad to have a barrier of sorts.

When Rin peeped up at him over the metal spikes the daiyokai flinched in the midst of those soft, brown eyes that gazed back at him. Her whole face became a study. The open, toothy grin where new adult teeth cut making it almost too big for her face. The dimples that marked either side of the smile. And her eyes that shone with pure adoration, unvarnished love…To Sesshomaru who schooled his featured into the picture of impassivity every day, Rin's expression was so…raw. That vulnerable look fettered him to the spot. It called him protector, friend, and a title he once used for another many years ago. He remembered that look.

Sesshomaru snorted, dismissing the analogy. He would not indulge such a vulgar fantasy. Rin had had a human sire. She was being separate of him entirely, sharing neither blood or name or even species. Why on earth would he even want to stoop to the level of a human parent?

Disgusted with himself, Sesshomaru paced the knoll's grassy edge. Father would not have shown such weakness. Or at least he hadn't until he was on his years. And that very frailty ended him. Sesshomaru was determined never to be so foolish.

And yet, without fail, he returned.

A whole itinerary rerouted over one girl-child. There were a million more where she came from and yet when she died it was as if the world had spun out of kilter. Nothing in creation should have been able to deter his focus.

But what if that was your focus?

Grinding a twig underfoot, Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. He wished Rin would hurry it up.

.

For the past couple of years, Rin had considered the idea of calling Lord Sesshomaru something else, a title to which only she would be privileged. Oh, he would always be Lord Sesshomaru to everyone else and around her in mixed company, but to have a personal attachment…Rin wanted to say it as much as she could reach out and grasp it. And she had given it plenty of thought, too. She had taken into account everything from the sublime to the absurd. "Hogosha" was just as quickly crossed out as "Sessho-chan." With his flashing eyes and commanding presence, the daiyokai was hardly anything so…banal.

Eventually, Rin settled on the singular word. Something with respect that denied no affection.

But when she trotted the last leg up to the hill where Sesshomaru usually waited her nerve nearly broke. His face was creased in that frown for when he was lost it thought. It was as good as hanging a "Do Not Disturb" sign on a door.

"Rin?"

The girl jumped at her own name. Sesshomaru watched her with intense, golden eyes. She had his full attention. It was now or never. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

He regally inclined his head, noticing Rin was still keeping some distance between them. Would she solve this quandary on her own? End it all here?

She cautiously stepped forward, but it was Sesshomaru who was caught off guard with her next question. "May I address you in another form?" she asked. The dog-demon cocked his head in very canine fashion and Rin giggled nervously. "It was just a thought, is all. Would you mind terribly? I mean I don't want to offend you…"

"You wish to rename this Sesshomaru?" he asked, silver brows raised until they disappeared under snowy white bangs. But Rin could see the telltale signs of amusement flickering in his eyes. Almost like he was laughing at her, or at least at the thought of a human renaming a greater yokai.

"Well, not really rename…" she fumbled. "Just…"

Sesshomaru watched the little girl shrink away, she seemed to be losing her courage. Slipping a palm under her chin, he turned her face up to his. "Speak."

"Chichi-ue."

The hand at Rin's chin fell away. Chichi-ue? Father Above? That was the formality Sesshomaru had allotted his own sire. And, until the day the Dog General died, he had been the only one privileged to call him such.

Now Rin intended to affix the title to him? Watching her downcast eyes rake the dirt he saw for the second time that afternoon her most recent smile superimposed over the scene. As if on cue, Sesshomaru felt the sluggish muscle in his chest beat as Tenseiga had that very first time…and as it had for Father to that very last moment.

Now a privilege only I can allow, he thought.

"As you will."

Amber eyes widened and the twin hilts at his clacked as Rin ambushed him with another hug. And this time, he had no trouble meeting her gaze. Was even Mother right about something? Sesshomaru scoffed. He had become his father in the strangest of ways.

Returning his hand to ruffle Rin's bangs again, Sesshomaru inwardly amended: I have become a father.

.

_A/N: Oh, every Sessh/Rin paternal/filial fan has written one of these, so why not? _XD_ This story was inspired by Animaker131's question on DeviantArt, "If Rin could call Sesshomaru some fatherly title what would it be?" And, yes, it's early, but I probably won't be able to get to a computer with Net on Sunday, so...Happy Father's Day! Because I consider myself very privileged to call one man in the world Father, Dad, Pop (and "Papa" when I want his undivided attention)._


End file.
